Sickness
by Shadow38383
Summary: There's always that one case in which a small sickness gets worse without warning.


**Short something for now, I have a better story for these two planned. I just wish I new how to do the start of the story! DX Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

"It's raining again." Chitose said as she watched the rain fall.

"At least it started before we left, unlike yesterday." Ayano replied before the door opened and Sakurako walked in, "Sakurako? Where is Himawari?" Ayano asked as Sakurako walked into the StuCo room.

"She's sick." Sakurako replied.

"The rain must've caught you on your way home too then, right?" Chitose asked.

"Yeah, but she said she will be ready to come back soon." Sakurako replied, "I'm going home early today, I don't feel good either."

"Take care." Chitose called out as Sakurako closed the door.

111111111

"Himawari?" Sakurako called out, "Are you home?"

"Sakurako-nee-san?" a voice called out before a little girl came up to her.

"Kaede-chan, is Himawari here?" Sakurako asked.

"Nee-chan is sleeping." Kaede replied, "We just got back from the hospital."

"Hospital?" Sakurako asked, "J-just for some medicine right?" Kaede noded in response.

"S-sakurako?" Himawari's voice called out. Sakurako made her way into Himawari's room and saw her lying in bed and covered up with a towel placed on her head. "What are you doing here?" Himawari asked. Sakurako stood in silence for a moment, unable to reply as she stared at the now helpless Himawari before her.

Shaking her head, Sakurako snapped herself back to focus, "What do you mean 'why am I here?' You should be happy that the great Sakurako came all the way over here to take care of you!"

'All the way? You live right across the street…' Himawari deadpanned in her head, "Wait, take care?"

"Of course." Sakurako replied, "Now you rest while the beautiful Sakurako gets you some soup." Sakurako left the room, but also left Himawari with a feeling of doom.

"S-sakurako…cook?" she asked herself, 'She's going to poison me!' "Kaede-chan, why don't you go help her out?"

"Hai." Kaede replied happily before going to find Sakurako.

'Kaede, you're the only one who can save me from death by food poisoning.' Himawari thought to herself.

111111111111111

"Tada!" Sakurako shouted as she came in with a bowl of soup and had Himawari sit up.

"Nee-chan, Sakurako-nee-san didn't let me help." Kaede said as she came in.

"EHH!?" Himawari squeaked.

"It won't heal you if it's not made single handedly by me." Sakurako replied as she lifted the spoon up to her face.

"Y-you know, I'm not that-" Himawari was interrupted as Sakurako stuck the spoon in her mouth. Himawari anticipated the likely lethal levels of salt, but was instead met with the soothing taste of well done chicken soup. "I-its…good!" she said to herself in surprise.

"What's with the tone of surprise?" Sakurako snapped.

"Well if you cooked like this more often, maybe I wouldn't be surprised!" Himawari retorted before felling feint and fell back onto her pillow.

"Nee-chan!" Kaede cried out in worry.

"I'm ok Kaede-chan." Himawari reassured before Sakurako helped her sit up against the wall, "Sakurako, what are you doing?"

"You need to eat, or you won't get better." Sakurako replied as she fed Himawari, "…about the soup…I took extra care to make sure it came out alright." Himawari was surprised at Sakurako's…actual effort, she couldn't help but blush a bit at the thought of how Sakurako did her best for her own well being.

"Arigato...Sakurako…" Himawari replied as she ate. With the bowl empty, Sakurako helped Himawari lay back down before covering her up.

"Kaede-chan, can you wet this towel?" Sakurako asked as she handed the towel to her and Kaede left to get it wet.

"I've never seen you take responsibility like this, Sakurako." Himawari giggled.

"Whatever, just remember that you have to help me with my homework when you get better." Sakurako replied, "It's piling up you know." Himawari simply smiled as Kaede came in and gave the towel to Sakurako before there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Kaede said as she left.

"I'll go see who it is." Sakurako said as Himawari nodded in response before drifting off to sleep. Sakurako looked at the door way and checked to make sure that Himawari was asleep before she leaned down and gave her a peck on the forehead, "Get better soon." She whispered before placing the towel on her head and leaving the room.

"Sakurako." A voice called out as she got to the front door to see that her older sister Nadeshiko was waiting for her.

"Nee-san?" Sakurako asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's your turn to cook." Nadeshiko replied, "Come on."

"Ehhh? Why don't I just order take out?" Sakurako whined as she headed out the door.

"Soreja mata, Sakurako-nee-san." Kaede called out.

"Jaa Mata." Sakurako replied before closing the door.

111111111

Sakurako paced back and forth in her room. It had been three weeks since Himawari got sick and Sakurako had visited every day since then, but what bothered Sakurako was that each day Himawari seemed to be getting weaker. It had gotten to the point that she couldn't stay awake for more than five minutes, her family and Nadeshiko even had Sakurako stop her visits in fear of her possibly of contracting Himawari's condition.

"Sakurako?" Nadeshiko called out the room's doorway, snapping Sakurako out of her thoughts. "Himawari's parents just called."

"What!? When!? What did they say!?" Sakurako shouted as she ran up to her older sister, "What did they say!?"

"They…want you to come over." Nadeshiko replied, "Himawari wanted to talk to you." Sakurako darted out of the room at those words and out of the house seconds after.

"Where's nee-san going?" Hanako asked.

"She's…going to say goodbye…" Nadeshiko replied.

111111111111

Sakurako tried her best not to burst into a sprint as she followed Himawari's father to her room. He opened the door for her and Sakurako walked in before the door closed behind her. In the bed was Himawari, her hair was undone and in shambles, her eyes had heavy bags under them, and her breathing was rigid and uneven. Sakurako nearly broke out in tears at the sight before her, "H-Himawari?"

"S-sakurako?" Himawari asked before giving out a few coughs followed by a deep ragged breath.

"Hi-himawari…y-you were supposed to get better!" Sakurako sobbed as the tears began to make their way out, "How did this happen!?"

"Sakurako…I have to tell you something…" Himawari began.

"NO! No, you don't need to say anything!" Sakurako interrupted as she knelt down beside Himawari, "You don't need to say anything, because you're going to be ok!"

"Sakurako…" Himawari continued, "the doctor told me-"

"No! You're ok!"

"I…I don't h-have long…."

"Himawari, stop pretending!"

"Sakurako…"

"Himawari!"

"I LOVE YOU!" they both shouted as Sakurako took Himawari's hand.

"Himawari, don't leave me!" Sakurako cried, "You know I can't live without you, especially because of what I feel!"

"I don't want to go either Sakurako." Himawari replied as did her best to hold Sakurako's hand tightly, "I-I'm scared."

"I'm here Himawari." Sakurako replied as she put her free hand on Himawari's cheek, "You're going to be ok."

"S-sakurako…come here…" Himawari asked and Sakurako leaned closer before Himawari used her remaining strength to kiss Sakurako. The two girls felt as if everything was ok for the moment, the taste of salty tears was not something that remained, and both girls felt a peace that was not felt in weeks. The feeling, however, did not last long as Himawari fell back onto her pillow as a deep breath escaped her lips and she remained motionless.

"H-himawari? Himawari!?" Sakurako shouted as she lifted the girl's head, hoping that she was simply asleep, but her hope was thrown aside by death as it took the one she loved with it. "HIMAWARI!"


End file.
